


Un apagón en Karasuno

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HARD, Lemon, M/M, PWP, mature - Freeform, orgia, trios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un apagón en la sala del club, ¿Qué  sucede  cuando diez adolescentes se  encuentran encerrados  y semidesnudos?</p><p>PWP!!!  Multpairing, orgía. Todos  contra  todos, por que en un equipo lo ideal es compartir. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un apagón en Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! no me pertenece!! 
> 
> Pwp, multipairings, orgía, trios, se recomienda discreción.

Pocas veces los Karasuno se quedaban tan tarde entrenando, hoy era viernes y una de esas veces en las que seguían aún después de que oscureciera, la escuela era grande y después de las 5 pm sólo se quedaban los clubes deportivos gritando en canchas y gimnasios. Hoy, un día cualquiera de verano, de esos días donde el calor es sofocante, aún entrada la noche, decidieron seguir entrenando arduamente, se sentía tenso el ambiente, cada vez estaban más cerca del torneo prefectural. Sugawara se limpió el sudor de la frente con una mano, Daiichi lo miró de reojo y le dio una toalla. No quiso que los demás vieran los ademanes sensuales del setter. Suga sonrió agradecido. 

Terminaron el entrenamientos tan molidos que apenas y tenían fuerzas para sostenerse de pie, se cambiaban en la sala del club, entre risas y golpes se ponían los uniformes, algunos en bóxer , Tanaka con el torso desnudo, Hinata brincaba de un lado para otro portando únicamente sus calzoncillos de trazos infantiles, Tsukki era el que mejor gusto tenía para la ropa interior, un bóxer ajustado negro con blanco ajustado hacían que Yamaguchi no quitara la vista de las infinitas piernas del middle blocker.   
Y entonces sucedió, se fue la luz dejando a todos a medio vestir, la estrella brincó del susto colocándose inconscientemente detrás de Yuu. Daiichi abrazó a Suga, Hinata gritó tan fuerte que Tsukki, quien se encontraba a su lado tuvo que taparse lo oídos para prevenir daños a sus oídos. 

-Cállate enano – espetó molesto Tsukishima 

-Hinata Boke- 

-Tranquilícense, no ha de tardar en regresar la luz –

-Pero Daiichi, somos los únicos que estamos en la escuela, - dijo Ennoshita.

-No encuentro las llaves – dijo Sugawara en medio de la oscuridad.

-Vamos a morir, nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí- dijo el libero

-No es para tanto, podemos jugar algo mientras esperamos a que llegue la luz ya que así no podemos ni vestirnos, ni salir de la sala- 

-Me agrada tu idea Suga san. ¿A que podemos jugar?- preguntó Yamaguchi.

-Hmmmm- Suga se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba -Juguemos verdad o reto – 

-Bien, juguemos. –

Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la escasa iluminación de la sala, la poca luz de luna le permitía ver un poco, se sentaron, o al menos trataron de hacer un circulo, todos con la pierna cruzadas, el calor era sofocante. Tsukishima parecía el más molesto por la situación. 

-Quien comienza – preguntó Daiichi

-Yoooo! – gritó Hinata dejando sordos a los presentes. 

-muy bien Hinata, ¿verdad o reto?- 

-Verdad – contestó Hinata

-¿Hay alguien que te guste? 

-Hey Suga, era mi turno de preguntar - dijo Daiichi 

-Este - Hinata se rascó la cabeza – ahahaha – rio histéricamente – Oikawa de Aoba Josai. A Kageyama casi se le disloca la mandibula de la impresión, Ennoshita pudo apreciar el rostro celoso de Kageyama.

-Hasta en eso te ganó el Gran Rey – dijo Tsukishima para molestarlo. Kageyama bufó molesto.

-Vamos tranquilos, estamos jugando, no sean tan hostiles- dijo Suga.

-Bien, es mi turno de preguntar dijo Ennoshita – Clavó sus ojos en Kageyama – Kageyama, ¿Verdad o reto? – 

-Reto – Ennoshita sonrió con perversión.

-Dale un beso a Hinata- 

-Quue! No lo haré –

-¿seguro que no lo harás? Es como si admitieras tu derrota en este juego – Ennoshita sabía como provocar a la gente, sabía que con las palabras adecuadas podía motivar o hundir a los demás. 

-Ahh el Gran Rey tiene miedo? – Nuevamente fue Tsukishima el que habló.   
-No Kageyama, no te atrevas - dijo Hinata alejándose de él a rastras por el suelo, topó con pared y lo último que sintió fue el aliento caliente de Kageyama golpear su rostro, al inicio fue un beso inocente, de labios, Kageyama quería más, introdujo su lengua explorando la pequeña cavidad, Hinata poco a poco correspondía el beso, lo rodeó con los brazos, su piel ardía. Todos admiraban perplejos la escena.

-Ya fue suficiente - dijo Daiichi mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

 

-Tobio te odio - dijo Hinata.

-Tsk, si bien que te gustó – 

-¿Quién sigue?

-Yo! - dijo Yuu emocionado. 

-Mmhhh muy bien – dijo Tsukishima – ¿Verdad o reto?-

-Reto -dijo con miraba atrevida y brillante 

 

-Hummm, ya que andan de homos, ven dame un beso –

 

-Ehh! Tsuki! – gritó Yamaguchi quien se encontraba a su lado. Nishinoya se acercó hacia el rubio, el fuerte brazo de Asahi lo intentó detener. Yuu lo retiró, se acomodó en el regazo de Tsuki quedando de frente a él, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó lascivamente, Tsuki con las manos hundidas en la cintura de Yuu, acarició la espalda con gentileza y disfrutó del sabor del libero. Yuu movió sus caderas frotándose contra Kei. Yamaguchi escuchaba el beso ruidoso, justo a un lado de él, veía como las blancas manos de Kei recorrían el cuerpo de Yuu, se molestó y sintió ganas de llorar al ver como su amigo de la infancia se devoraba al libero. 

-Yuu ven para acá, eso ya no es un beso - dijo Asahi mientras lo cargaba como costal de papas sobre su hombro. Tsuki se limpió la saliva con su pulgar, sonrió satisfecho. Yamaguchi tenía el rostro oculto entre las rodillas. Ennoshita se percató del mal rato de Guchi, “calentemos un poco el ambiente” pensó, se acercó a gatas a Yamaguchi.

-¿Estás Bien? - preguntó mientras sujetaba el mentó de Yamaguchi con sus dedos -Es un desperdicio que un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo tenga lágrimas, ¿Puedo hacerte sentir bien Yamaguchi? – dijo a su oído, suave y bajito, Tsukishima los veía de reojo. Ennoshita no espero respuesta, rodeó con sus brazos al chico de pecas, con suavidad acarició la espina dorsal del moreno sintiendo la piel erizarse a su tacto, besó una mejilla con delicadeza mientras sus manos lo acariciaban, -¿Puedo?- preguntó antes de probar esos labios voluptuoso, Yamaguchi asintió, todos miraban la escena fascinados, Ennoshita parecía un experto en seducción. Besó con los labios a Yamaguchi, -Tus pecas son muy lindas Yamaguchi – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire y miraba el rostro enfadado de Tsuki, Ah! Como disfrutaba eso, la piel de Yamaguchi era suave, tersa, su saliva dulce como el algodón de azúcar y el rostro celoso de Tsuki era el condimento perfecto que lo incitaba a probar más del pecoso, acarició los muslos del moreno, pudo observar como Daiichi se comía a besos a Suga, lo mismo con Yuu y Asahi, los de primero y Tanaka observaban absortos la técnica de Ennoshita, coló su mano a los duros glúteos de Yamaguchi. Bajó el bóxer del pecoso.

-Si vuelves a tocar a Yamaguchi Te mato a golpes- dijo Tsuki mientras lo aventaba contra el suelo.

-Tranquilo estamos jugando - dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Tu vienes conmigo - dijo arrastrando a Tanaka hacia una esquina de la sala, se colocó a ahorcajadas sobre él, inmediatamente comenzó a morder el torso de Tanaka.   
-Espera, Ennoshita, aquí no- pero Ennoshita ya lo había denudado y disfrutaba de los duros pezones de Tanaka mordiendo lo que estaba a su alcance. 

 

El jugueteo de los de tercero subió de tono, Daiichi y Suga se masturbaban mutuamente, llevando un ritmo acelerado, Yuu succionaba del enorme miembro de Asahi, gemidos, aromas, la sala del club del voleibol se convertía en un recinto lleno de lujuria y deseo. 

 

-Mierda – dijo Kageyama mientras veía a su alrededor tratando de ocultar su dura erección, ahora Suga montaba el duro miembro de Daiichi, casi dejándolo salir completamente para volver a caer sobre él, gemía fuerte y mordía sus labios con fuerza, era imposible no sentirse excitado con semejante escena. 

-Kageyama, ven - dijo Suga entre gemidos, Kageyama acudió lleno de vergüenza. -Te gusta vernos follar? - dijo moviéndose con más intensidad. 

-Si – Eso fue suficiente para suga, bajó el bóxer de Kageyama y vió la dura erección palpitante del moreno, sonrió, y lamió con delicadeza el glande degustando de las primeras gotas de liquido pre seminal del colocador, engulló el miembro en su totalidad, devorándolo, succionando.

-Hey suga, cambiemos de posición – Daiichi colocó a Suga en cuatro, de rodillas lo penetraba con fuerza, metiendo y sacando su virilidad, mientras tanto Kageyama se encargaba de follar la boca de Suga, alcanzando la tráquea y sintiendo como esa deliciosa garganta se contraía asfixiando su miembro entero. 

 

Ennoshita engullía el duro miembro de Tanaka, mientras lo veía lascivamente, las manos del chico Yakuza se hundían en su negra cabellera, sus ojos derramaban algunas lágrimas, pero no importaba, la estaba pasando bien haciendo su especialidad, el blowjob. Cerró la garganta con técnica y profesionalismo, apretó las mejillas mientras su lengua lamia, todo al mismo tiempo estaba volviendo loco a Tanaka, quien jalaba del cabello de Ennoshita.

-Ahh si Ennoshita, - Los gemidos de Tanaka lo calentaban tanto, lamentó por un momento la falta de lubricante, -Ya casi Ennoshita – dijo Tanaka mientras se contraían sus músculos, Ennoshita tomó el cuantioso liquido blanco y acarició la entrada de Tanaka, ingresó un dedo travieso haciendo movimientos circulares, después dos, hasta poder meter los tres dedos completos, Tanaka gemía descontroladamente, Lo comodó en cuatro, lo penetró con fuerza, mientras enterraba sus uñas en las duras caderas de Tanaka, 

-Te gusta Tanaka? – preguntó a su oído Ennoshita

-Si Ahhh Ahh Ennoshita, dámela tooodaa - Ennoshita sacó su miembro completamente y dio una estocada tan profunda que una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Tanaka, cambiaron de posición, ahora Tanaka montaba a Ennoshita quien veía satisfecho a semejante hombre moviéndose con violencia, Hinata miraba excitado a todos, ahora Yamaguchi estaba lamiendo con timidez el miembro de Tsuki, 

-Hey enano, ven para acá – y el obediente Hinata acudió al llamado del rubio. -Creo que Yamaguchi necesita ayuda – 

-Eh?-

-Estoy diciendo que le ayudes a chupármela – Hinata se arrodillo, Yamaguchi lo vió a los ojos, lo rodeó con lo brazos y lo besó con delicadeza en los labios para darle confianza a hinata, Tsuki veía la escena con excitación, ambos chicos comenzaron a lamer el miembro del rubio, dando lamidas a lo largo y ocasionalmente succionando el glande, Tsuki acariciaba ambas melenas con suavidad, ver ambas lenguas jugueteando con su piel lo hacían perder la cordura, la boca de Yamaguchi era la que podía engullir el miembro entero, pero la lengua de Hinata se movía hábilmente, Tsuki escupió en sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con la entrada de ambos chicos, ingresando y sacando sus dedos con lujuria, llenó la boca de Yamaguchi con su liquido, salpicando su bello rostro, dejando pecas blancas sobre su mejilla. 

-¿Lo hice bien Tsuki?

-Si Guchi - dijo para después besarlo con lengua y dientes. 

-¿Quien quieres que te folle enano? Yamaguchi o yo-

-Yamaguchi – respondió Hinata con timidez

-Bueno guchi, tendrás que follar con los dos al mismo tiempo. - dijo mientras acomodaba a Hinata, recostándolo en el suelo, Yamaguchi tomó las delgadas piernas de Hinata sobre sus hombros, comprobó que estuviera correctamente dilatado y lo penetró en un solo movimiento. Al mismo tiempo Tsuki se colocaba detrás de él, mordiendo su espalda y hombros, penetrándolo con cuidado, era el infierno para Guchi, el placer de sentir la entrada estrecha de Hinata y al mismo tiempo el duro miembro de Tsuki entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, definitivamente estaba soñando, nunca imaginó sentir tal cantidad de placer, Hinata gemía descontroladamente, excitando a todos. Yamaguchi lo besó dejando un hilo de saliva tan indecente que Tsuki lo embistió con violencia. Tsuki jaló el cabello de Yamaguchi mientras clavaba sus dientes en la espalda.

-Mas fuerte Yamaguchi - gimió Hinata.

 

Kageyama seguía follando la boca de Suga, terminando sobre su garganta.

-¿Te gustó Kageyama?- preguntó el setter con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, 

-Si Suga San- respondió el setter agitado, desesperado, extasiado por los gemidos de Hinata, mientras veía al trio de primero follar como en una película porno, viendo a Tanaka ser follado bestialmente por Ennoshita y a Noya tan quebrado y frágil contra la pared follando con Asahi. Hicieron que recuperara la erección al momento. Daiichi lo miró divertido, sintió ganas de follar a Kageyama, partirlo y llenarle la cara con su semen, pero una idea más divertida pasó por su mente. 

-Quieres entrar en Suga - preguntó Daiichi. 

-Me vas a romper – gimoteo Suga. 

-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es dilatarte un poco más, además te va a gustar-dijo mientra lo besaba, besó a Kageyama también, siguió penetrando a Suga, ahora ingresando un par de dedos además de su pene, suga sentía morir, dolía, definitivamente dolía. Pero había algo que se sentía tan bien, se imaginó siendo follado por todos sus Kouhais, disfrutaba de el lado turbio de Daiichi que le permitió conocer más allá del sexo convencional, azotes, nalgadas, asfixia, bondage, Daiichi le había mostrado mucho más, Suga buscó los labios de Kageyama con desespero, los mordió, los disfrutó tanto, se sentía el protagonista de alguna película porno gay, sonrió con todo el rostro cuando paso la idea por su cabeza.   
-Parece que ya estás listo Suga- dijo acariciando la pálida espalda de Suga. Daiichi se recostó en el suelo, su erección a pesar de tanta actividad estaba más firme que nunca, el de cabellos plateados se colocó a ahorcajadas sobre el capitán del equipo, abrió las piernas y respiró profundamente, se dejó caer sobre el pene de Daiichi, besó sus labios. Y rodeó el fuerte cuello. 

-Ya puedes ingresar Kageyama-. El setter se colocó detrás de él sujetándolo por las caderas, ingresó con mucha dificultad, Suga sentía que se desgarraba, -Deténganse, no puedo – dijo mientras sentía los miembros en su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en sobre su pálido rostro, Daiichi lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Hey, tranquilo, sólo será al comienzo, te vas a costumbrar en unos momentos – lo besó con gentileza, y limpió las lagrimas con sus labios. Comenzaron a moverse con cuidado, con la misma delicadeza con la que se trata a un virgen, moviéndose con suavidad, acariciando la pálida piel con labios y dedos, Daiichi lo veía a los ojos, sintiendo como el pene de Kageyama haca fricción con el suyo incrementando el calor, un gesto de placer en el rostro de Suga dio la pauta para acelerar el movimiento, Daiichi y Tobio ingresaban y salían al mismo tiempo en Suga, el rostro de Suga adquirió un fuerte sonrojo, Kageyama admiraba la pálida piel con las marcas de los dientes de Daiichi, las moradas marcas contrastaban con la delicada piel, quiso morder, probar la suave piel que era blanca como la nieve, observó los lunares en la espalda de Suga.

-Suga senpai – gimió Kageyama

-Hey Suga, mírame a los ojos – dijo Daiichi al ver como Suga cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía los labios, le aterraba que el setter pensara en otra persona mientras el lo follaba. Kageyama acariciaba el cuello de suga, besó la espalda, deslizando su lengua en la blanca piel, dejando otras mordidas más, 

-Ahh Daiichi.. Kageyama Ahhh-

-Te gusta Suga San?- 

-Sii Kageyama - Daiichi lo silenció con un beso, mordió los labios y clavo sus uñas en los muslos, suga terminó sobre el abdomen de Daiichi, mientras ambos seguían moviéndose con violencia entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, Daiichi pellizcó los pezones de Suga ocasionando un suave gemido tan erótico que todos voltearon a ver al trío. 

-Suga, ya casi - dijo Daiichi. 

-Yo también Suga san- dijo Kageyama. Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, inundando a Suga, Suga estaba quebrado, cayó sobre el pecho de Daiichi, quien lo abrazó con ternura mientras besaba su frente, ambos setters reposaban sobre el pecho de Daiichi. Besaba a Suga, después a Kageyama, un beso triple fue la cereza del pastel. 

 

Hinata seguía gimiendo descontroladamente, Yamaguchi entraba y salía con violencia del cuerpo, mientras miraba divertido el cuerpo de Hinata, lo besó un par de veces, mordió el cuello dejando marcas moradas, apretó los pequeños pezones del pequeño y disfrutó todos y cada uno de los gestos que Hinata le ofrecía, el penetrar y ser penetrado al mismo tiempo lo estaba volviendo loco, cuando sintió el caliente semen de salpicar su abdomen sonrió y se sintió satisfecho al escuchar su nombre mientras Hinata culminaba jalando sus cabellos. Algunas embestidas después llenó a Hinata con su semen, sintiendo un espasmo en todo su cuerpo, dejó una enorme marca en el muslo derecho del pequeño. Tsuki aún no terminaba, seguía chocando sus caderas en los glúteos de Yamaguchi creando un ruido erótico que resonaba a compás de sus gemidos. 

-Guchi, ¿Por qué eres tan sucio?- gimoteo Tsuki.

-Ahh tu eres igual tsu Tsuki - un jalón de cabellos fue la respuesta del rubio, 

-Me prestas a Hinata Yamaguchi?- Dijo Ennoshita mientras se ponía a la altura de su rostro, mordió el labio del pecoso, ocasionando en Tsuki una mirada furiosa. 

-Sii ahh Ennoshita – Enoshita cargó a Hinata llevándoselo hasta donde se encontraba Tanaka. 

-Hmm que haremos contigo – Dijo Ennoshita rascándose el mentón 

-Quiero ver como te lo follas - sugirió Tanaka   
-Está bien – Ennoshita sonriendo cargó a Hinata. Y lo penetró con fuerza, Hinata lo rodeó con sus piernas, -Ahh Hinata estás tan estrecho a pesar de haber sido follado hace unos minutos - dijo Ennoshita a su oído, clavó los dientes en el hombro del pequeño.

-Ahh Ennoshita san… no tan duro – 

-Lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo- Dijo con una sonrisa seductora Chikara, veía divertido a Tanaka quien no dejaba de masturbarse mientras los veía, le resultó divertido el ser observado por Tanaka. -Te voy a colocar boca abajo - dijo mientras lo ponía contra el suelo, quedó con el rostro en el suelo, las caderas levantadas eran una buena vista para Chikara quien dio una fuerte nalgada al pequeño. -Ohh si, que lindo agujero tienes Hinata- lo volvió a penetrar con fuerza,

-Ennoshita senpai - gemia Hinata, Ennohsita estaba al limite, no pensó que Hinata estuviera tan estrecho, difrutó del calor que le ofrecía el pequeño y del rostro de satisfacción que hacia en cada embestida, los gemidos de Tanaka también lo estimulaban, Dioses! Estaba al límite.  
-Ennoshita senpai, yo ya voy a terminar - dijo mientras sonreía plácidamente, Ennoshita retiró su miembro aún erecto de Hinata, se acercó a Tanaka quien estaba de rodillas masturbándose, se paró y comenzó a masturbarse mientras veía a su alrededor, La energía de Tsuki parecía ser infinita, ya que aún seguía en el primer round con Yamaguchi, Suga se estaba follando a Kageyama bajo los ojos expectantes de Daiichi quien se tocaba con satisfacción y bueno, Noya y Asahi parecían absortos en un mundo aparte ya que ellos de verdad parecía que hacían el amor. Siguió masturbándose un poco más, se acercó al rostro de Tanaka para eyacular sobre su rostro, salpicando la morena de piel de semen, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. 

Al parecer no fue mala idea esconder las llaves de la sala del club pensaba Ennoshita mientras besaba a Tanaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Uff! espero les haya gustado n_nU quedo atenta a sus reviews


End file.
